


Hope

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (part of my lcmti verse but you don't have to read it to read this), 503day, 503week, EdWin Week, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating AU, Pregnancy, alternative universe, figure skater winry, happy edwin day!, hockey player ed, preg!win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: Winry breaks some big news to Ed by organizing him a 'treasure hunt'.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaas, I'm back with new Edwin content! Can you believe? Anyway, I know I have written preg!Win fics before, but to add a new twist I made it LCMTI (also known as ice skating au) verse. However, I don’t think it’s necessary to read that whole fic to be able to understand this little story! I hope you guys enjoy, and even though I may be a bit bad at responding sometimes, your comments /really/ motivate me to write more (Just an example, someone just left me a very nice comment on one of my Caleo fics and it immediately made me want to write more. And I will. Once I've gotten through this 503 week :'D) so I'd love it if you considered leaving one :3 Happy Edwin (503) day!
> 
> This fic was written for prompt 'hope' as a part of the 503 week event on tumblr!

Two red lines.

Winry had suspected it for about a week before she finally got her confirmation. Her period was late, the tank top she used under her work overalls felt tighter, and certain foods she usually enjoyed suddenly made her feel nauseous. She hadn’t told Ed about any of that, though, afraid of how he would react. They had had a good conversation about whether a child was something they’d want before their wedding, but Winry couldn’t help but be a little bit anxious still. Her now husband had lost a lot at a young age – his mother, someone he considered a little sister, and even his own arm - and making him open up about all that had been hard enough; what if this was too soon despite Ed being the one who had suggested it in the first place?

Pinako was the first person to hear Winry’s news. The younger Rockbell woman had talked to her granny about her worries and Pinako had convinced her that the sooner Ed knew, the better, because that would give him more time to get used to the idea of being a dad. Once she had decided to tell him the following day when he was back from a game trip, next came the matter of /how/ she would break the news to him. This was going to be a big change in their lives, not something she wanted to casually tell over the dinner.

What made Ed happier than anything in the world, Winry asked herself. Well, that was fairly easy to answer. Aside from the people in his life, the two things he valued more than anything was, surprise, hockey and his biochemistry studies that he had nearly finished. Winry knew that there probably were baby clothes with chemistry puns out there, and those would surely amuse Ed, but something told her she wanted the ‘reveal gift’ to be a bit more special. Something that was so them that it would melt even his heart. And then it hit her. The answer was surprisingly simple.

…

“A treasure hunt? Isn’t that… kind of childish?” Ed frowned when Winry presented her idea to him.

“You play video games all the time and watch cartoons but a treasure hunt is too childish?” Winry looked at him with disbelief. “C’mon, Ed, this is important to me.”

“Okay, but why?” he insisted.

“You will understand eventually.”

Winry had hidden her reveal present while Ed had been at his hockey practice. She had put clues into places that meant something to them, such as behind the family pictures over the fireplace or under the couch where she had sat when Ed had proposed to her (and where a lot of other stuff had happened as well, on that same day and afterwards), or between the pillow case that she had mocked when she had visited Ed for the first time… She hoped he’d understand the hidden meanings at some point, but then again, he had always been kind of dense when it came to sensing other people’s emotions.

Winry knew Ed liked challenge so instead of just writing ‘look under the couch’ or something of that nature on a piece of paper, she made the clues small riddles. She used the names of chemical elements to form words that would reveal the place he should look from next, but to make it slightly more challenging she did it in a way that Ed would first have to change the element names into their abbreviations.

She gave him the first clue. On a piece of paper she had written:

“Tin + Oxygen + Fluoride + Gold =  
Good luck chemistry nerd! ; )”

Ed stared at the equation for a while, frowning.

“Um, I know you’re not an expert on this field but this reaction makes absolutely no sense.”

“Maybe you have to use a different approach then! Maybe it’s not quite what it looks like,” Winry noted coolly.

Ed tried to solve the mystery in a couple of different ways before he finally cracked the code:

Sn = tin

O = oxygen

F = fluoride

Au = gold

“Oh, it says sofa!”

Since the couple only had sofas in their livingroom, it wasn’t hard to find the next clue. Now that Ed knew the code, it didn’t take him long to finish his search, and Winry was amused by how riled up he seemed about it despite the initial complaints. Eventually, the clues took him to his hockey equipment closet, where he found a box he hadn’t seen there before.

He opened it. Inside the box he found tiny hockey skates, fitting for a very small child. At first he stared at them for a while, not understanding the meaning.

“Is this some kind of joke about my foot size? Because you know I don’t find it…”

“No, Ed, believe me, it’s not a joke. Or any kind of reference to your size. They’re actually meant for someone to wear.”

“Then what…?” Finally his frown started fading away as he understood and his mouth opened in surprise. “These are… baby sized skates… You don’t mean…”

Winry just nodded and Ed’s eyes widened even further, if possible.

“A… b-baby? You? Pregnant?” He managed to stutter.

“If you don’t believe it, I still have the positive test in the bathroom,” Winry rolled her eyes.

Ed finally got his tongue back. “No, that’s not necessary. But still… I wasn’t expecting it to happen so…” He didn’t finish the sentence, seeming to properly take the information in.

“But I… I have no idea how to be a father. Mine was always absent. What if I will suck at it? What if I fail to protect the baby like I did with…”

“Ed, we’ve been over this before,” Winry started calmly. “The fact that you’re worried about that already tells me that you’re going to do just fine. And know that there’s more than just one person protecting the child. I’m here, granny’s here, Al’s here, all my friends, your team… I bet they’ll all adore it. You don’t have to be some superhero who saves the entire world on his own, or in this case raise the child on your own, we can do this together.”

Ed consired her words for a moment before finally agreeing. “Yeah, you’re right. We can do this.”

Suddenly his face brightened in a way Winry had quite rarely seen.

“A baby! That I can teach to skate! And read! And count… and…”

“I’m 6 weeks into my pregnancy and you’re already thinking about teaching the kid skating?” Winry asked with disbelief.

Ed looked at the little skates in his hands that he still was holding and burst into laughter: “Mmmh, and you definitely hadn’t thought about that option… and that’s exactly why you got these.”

“I just… thought they’d make you happy,” Winry said, a bit flustered. She had to admit, the idea of the father and the child practicing together made her heart feel warm in a very good way.

“They did,” Ed admitted. “So thank you.” He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Winry sighed happily and then added a bit shyly: “I also thought… skating was of course what united us in the first place… and you got me these earrings when I won.” She showed the golden skate earrings she had gotten from him several years ago after winning the Olympic gold medal. “These skates reminded me of them.”

“I’m glad you’re still using them,” Ed noted, gently touching her piercing. He seemed a bit distracted for a moment before he added:

“Really, now that I think of it… This is amazing. Your body is amazing.” Winry raised him a questioning eye brow because it wasn’t like Ed to say things like that. Ed rushed to continue, cheeks slightly red. “I mean, you can raise an entire human inside you! Scientists have tried…”

Winry stopped him before he could go on a full on rant about what science could or could not do.

“I’m glad you seem to be taking this surprisingly well. I have to admit, I was kind of worried…”

“One side of me may still be freaking out a bit,” Ed said, still smiling though, “but thinking about seeing it grow, and learn, taking care of it and doing all kinds of cool things together, all three of us… I think it’s gonna be worth it.”

“It will,” Winry agreed and kissed him fully on the mouth, letting it tell more than her words could.


End file.
